This invention relates generally to the art of containers. More particularly it relates to trash containers. Even more particularly it relates to trash containers with insertable flexible bag. The improvement in this invention comprises insertion of a divider in one corner of the container to facilitate air inlet such that the bag is easier to take out even when full. For reasons of utility, safety and aesthetics the divider has plurality of inlets at the bottom instead of a single large air inlet. An added advantage of this approach is also the bag does not get caught in this plurality of small vents, whereas there is considerable risk of a corner of the bag getting caught in the single large vent.